Denial
by venefica de animarum
Summary: Hermione get's captured and continually tortured for information. Draco Malfoy is assigned to "look after" the prisoners, but he's generally an ass. After weeks and weeks, some of Hate, anguish... and lust She is finally rescued, but what will happen when they come back for eighth year. Eventual Dramione
1. First Chapter

_Hey,_

_WOW YOU ARE ACTUALLY READING MY STORY!_

_So with that out the way, Hi I'm Jazmin, and I have recently started shipping Dramione (obsessively)… My other stories have been less than successful, So carry on reading_

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, J.K Rowling does._

**Some of page 360 (so you know what I'm talking 'bout)**

"Harry-"

"Come on Hermione, why are you so determined not to admit it? Vol-"

"HARRY NO!"

"-dermorts after the elder wand!

"The name's a taboo!" Ron bellowed , leaping to his feet as a loud _crack_ sounded outside the tent. "I told you so, Harry, I told you so, we can't say it anymore-we've got to put protection back around us quickly-it's how they find-"

But Ron stopped talking, and Harry knew why. The sneakoscope on the table had lit up and begun to spin; they could hear voices coming nearer and nearer; rough exited voices. Ron pulled the deluminator out of his pocket and clicked it; their lamps went out.

"Come out of there with your hands up!" came a rasping voice through the darkness. "We know you're in there! You've got half a dozen wands pointing at you and we don't care who we curse!

* * *

Hermione silently put her finger to her cracked lips, ignoring the flit of emotion and understanding through Harry's face or the pure look of horror that immobilized Ron. She pointed to the invisibility cloak, that was slung carelessly on the rickety wooden chair. She slowly got up, her wand at hand.

"Come out, or we will open fire, we don't care who you are!" croaked the voice yet again.

Casting one final look behind her, overlooking their surroundings she wished it could be like they were in first year again. Ron's eyes were filled with sorrow, tears streaming down his face, his auburn hair ruffled. Harry's face kept calm, though his face flitted with loss, Harry understood her sacrifice. She turned away.

* * *

Hermione, her wand at hand, cast a disillusionment charm. She stepped out of the tent, the wind biting and clawing at her now tan face, her newly blonde hair wisping around her face, snow littered the ground. She looked at the face of her intruders, Fennir Greyback, a werewolf no less. There were other faces she didn't recognise, yet Hermione doubted her ability to duel 6 malicious, damn people, if even they could be called that.

"Ahh… so what do we have here? Travelling alone? Check her tent!" Greyback ordered in a sadistic voice, 2 men treaded cautiously towards the tent. "So…" He drawled, "Thought you'd try out the dark lord's name… in the woods alone?" He smirked, a sugary sweet innocent smirk "gracing" his face. His smirk twisted into a cool, flat grimace. "State your name and blood status." He ordered.

At that moment, the two men retreated the tent, their cloaks billowing behind them. The one who wore a mask nudged the other ."Nothing?" The man squeaked, stiffly as if a question.

"Very well, you still have to answer me" He growled menacingly.

"M-m-my n-n-name i-is P-ppenolepe C-k-clearwater, half blood." She stuttered, purposely stuttering. She thought maybe that would make her seem vulnerable, maybe no one would try and attack her. And if they did, they had another thing coming.

Greyback checked the list, his eyes glinting. "Hmm… it appears, miss Clearwater. You are not on the list, you look about Hogwarts age do you not, and there's something familiar about you… I'm sure if we maybe hand you in… we'd get a suitable reward" He cackled.

Hermione's heart stopped, occlumency… stupid, stupid. Why had she not thought to use such as obliviate. One drop of veritaserum, a flick of the wand, it would be all over.

"Grab her; we'll apparate to Malfoy manor"

_Wait Malfoy manor, as in Malfoy?_

Two large, sweating men grabbed her wrists and twisted them painfully behind her. The world spun, we made a smooth landing. A pair of dark iron gates in front of me. An elegant 'M' carved in the middle.

* * *

**(Now it's gone awkward so I'm going to do it Hermione's POV)**

* * *

Greyback muttered an inaudible incantation under his breath. With a loud _crack_ Bellatrix Lestrange was behind the gate. Her hair tangled and manky, teeth yellowed, her eyes had a sort of manic, annoyed look in it.

"This better be important Greyback, otherwise you'll be running on 3 legs… If I'm feeling generous" She snarled, her voice filled with venom, I hadn't a hint of doubt she would fulfil her promise.

"Mrs Lestange, we found this…" He hesitated, raising a knarled hand towards me. "In the middle of the woods, alone. Claims her name is Penelope Clearwater, half blood, her hair has gone a few shades darker, since we found her and she looks about Hogwarts age, a little familiar..."

Blood pounded in my ears, my breathing halted. What if they found out we knew about the horcruxes, or worse, they find Harry and Ron?

"Hmmm… very well, my nephew will know her, most likely." She said her voice in a monotone, though her face vaguely resembled on what could be called a gleeful expression. She muttered a spell and the gates opened the noise like nails on a chalkboard. She left the gates open and strode superiorly to the mansion, giving off a dark aura.

_Keep this up you'll end up like Luna_

My feeble attempt didn't reassure me, I thought of poor Neville's parents. The slytherin green front door, with a silver snake door knocker swung open. As I was dragged in, I was greeted by a cool, metallic pair of eyes.

* * *

_A/N Not really a cliff hanger, sorry for the grammar mistakes, yes I know it's short, next chapter will be longer pwomise. Pwease review, my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfic. Oh and by the way, I won't update every second, I'll probably update once a week? If I'm not busy soo yeah anyway reviewwww! Love you guys if you are reading this 'cause you read it and… I'm rambling so review and love you, that rhymes… Oh I give up!_

_Buh bye_

_~Jx_


	2. Contaminated

Hey, I cannot express how sorry I am for not updating for like almost a month. I was halfway finished on the chapter. But then the shooting in Colorado happened, my best friend was injured. I flew out and I've been there for about 3 weeks, she's fine now. I got home yesterday, so I am just so sorry for not updating, there are a few typos, because I wrote it very fast. So so so sorry.

By the way Paellax translated to Latin means seductive/deceitful

Oh and thank you tons and tons to Black waters white stones, iCyou, Aclemene and luckintheair04

Disclaimer: Harry Potter came out in 2001, in 2001 I was 6, do you really think a six year old could create such awesomeness?

* * *

_Hermione_

Malfoy hadn't changed, same pointy features, pale skin, cold, quicksilver eyes. Eyes that flickered in recognition at the sight of me-

"Draco, darling this is very important, do you recognise this girl?" Bellatrix screeched shrilly, disturbing my train of thought. I quietly snorted at the endearment, then quickly cast my eyes to Bellatrix, her face hadn't changed. I held in a sigh of relief

"I-I-I'm n-not sure" Draco spoke, his voice thick with sleep and crackly like he hadn't drunk in days.

"Well come closer then!"

Draco hesitantly strided over, his walk elegant, yet catious like I'd kill him or something, he's the one with the wand, his walk… guess it was like the pureblooded ferret he is. Fear stopped my heart as he came less than 30 centimetres away from me and looked me right in the eye. His cool breath washed over me… _stop thinking that,_ I put a stop to my non-existent thoughts.

A look of disdain and disgust at being so close to me. I hadn't noticed before, his eyes, tarnished by dark looming bags. His hair, ruffled, not quite as… hmm…immaculate? As it used to be. But his lips were swollen. I came to the conclusion that he'd had a late night with that Parkinson whore. Something twitched inside of me, the same twitch that drived me to give Malfoy that well deserved punch in third year. Whether because the enemy, a deatheater was standing so close I could feel his breath, or was it that I was just… worried for Ron's safety and Harry's of course.

Draco swept my drastically turning honey to hazelnut hair to the side with his wand, probably doesn't want to be _contaminated_ with my "dirty mudblood skin". His eyes narrowed.

* * *

_Draco_

I walked down the marble steps, smirking. My late night conquest, Paellax, otherwise known as Pae, was experienced. She was also the wife of notorious deatheater Dolohov.

The doors opened with a slam, my… aunt, Bella dragged in somebody, a female with honey brown hair. The girl looked up, her eyes locked with mine. I didn't dare move.

It was the mudblood bookworm, Hermione Granger. One third of the golden trio, best friend of the boy-who-wouldn't-die…

Oh and also pathetic, blood traitor Weasley's girl.

"Draco, darling, this is very important, do you recognise this girl?"

I was about to reveal her identity, before I saw what she was wearing, they were modest clothes sure. But look what she was hiding beneath those dreary robes. Hmm… I could have some fun with this one.

"I-I'm n-not sure" I stuttered my voice thick with sleep.

"Well come closer then!"

I internally smirked, slowly strutting over to her, contemplating what I could do to her. I bent down til' I was directly in front of her face. I breathed cool air over her face, silently reasoning with myself, it'd be easier if I seduce her… make her fall for me. I looked her over, yet again, she was slowly reverting back to the geeky, unexpectedly hot mudblood. A weak spell at that not even half an hour before she completely herself, not enough time. I guess I'd just have to fu-

"So then Draco, is it her?" Bellatrix snarled, impatient.

"Well she…or he" I showed a rare grin "looks familiar, but is under some concealment charm"

Bellatrix showed a yellowed, toothless simper. "Put her in the dungeons, Draco. I'll see you in a few hours' time… foul vermin" She prattled.

Granger mutely nodded, void of emotion.

I roughly grabbed her arm, shuddering as the electric shock of mudblood shot up my arm. When we were out of hearing range. I muttered to her "I'm going to have lots of fun with you, foul, loathsome evil cockroach. A tremor rippled in her arm, her muddy eyes darted to me, wide doe like filled with panic.

I was the fox. I dragged her down the stairs

"I'm going to have fun with you, mudblood whore" I said, hatefully. She suppressed a shiver.

I wrenched open the whining iron door and threw her in the everlasting darkness. Casting a final look, I slammed the door shut.

_Ron_

"Ron… Ron…RON!" Harry screamed in front of my face, I didn't flinch I didn't move. Who knew what Hermione was going through? She could be dying right now, what's the point of answering, if my existence is dying. I might as well be dead.

"Ain't no use 'Arry" Hagrid sighed.

I don't know how long I've been here, we transported to 12 Grimmauld place after Hermione _sacrificed herself_ knowing what they'd do to her! She really was the epitome of Gryffindor, the Gryffindor princess, or however you'd put it. She willingly jumped in the pit of snakes for us. And we were just sitting here, not avenging her or trying to save her.

"Hermione" I declared clearly. Before I complied to the darkness.

* * *

_Harry_

Hagrid stared at Ron in despair, catching my gaze.

"Hermione" Ron uttered.

Hagrid started sobbed, echoing in every corner. Big, fat blobs of tears cascaded down his cheeks. Before ending in a splash on the floor.

Hermione. Hermione. Hermione.

The true Gryffindor princess.

I darted my eyes to Ron… who was lying unconscious on the floor

"RON! HAGRID, GET TONKS, REMUS, ANYONE HURRY!" I all but screamed at Hagrid, who looked bewildered.

Tonks marched into the room, before Hagrid went to find her.

"Harry what's- oh" Tonks ran to Ron and started checking his vital signs. Ron started shaking vigorously, his back arched in pain. His mouth open to scream, yet no sound came out. "Harry, go downstairs get Remus!" Tonks ordered urgently.

I stumbled hurriedly down the crooked, wooden stairs. Into the kitchen where Lupin was sitting looking at some papers, with a look on intense concentration on his face.

"Lupin! Something's wrong with Ron!" I

He immediately got up and ran up the stairs, with long strides I struggled to keep up with. By the time I'd gotten to the room, Lupin was on the floor, looking over Ron, who was convulsing slightly. Tonks whispering to him in hushed whispers. I heard snippets of words like Hermione, attack and Ron.

I'd all but forgotten about Hagrid, who was standing by the window, with a sorrowful expression on his face. His friendly wide eyes expressed a heart-wrenching sort of pain, I realised he thought of me Ron and Her…Hermione as family. I slowly padded over to him, purposely not looking at the struggling Ron. I looked him in the eyes as I gave him a soft hug. Tears blurred my vision.

"Harry, where's Hermione's bag?" Tonks queried, her usually strong demeanour was broken by the tinge of red around her eyes.

"In the hallway, on the desk" I replied, confused.

"Remus."

"On it" Lupin answered. Before heading out the door.

"Why do you need Her-Herm Hermione's bag?" I asked, forcing her name out. My words came out as pants.

"Hermione's a clever girl, don't you think she would have something planned in case this happens, an-"

"Harry… I think you should look in the bag." Lupin said slowly, interrupting, he was standing by the door frame avoiding my gaze, though when he glanced up his eyes were full of dread and horror.

* * *

Yes, I know it's very short, only like 200 words more. And yes there are lots of grammar mistakes, I've read this through once, it took me 45 minutes to write, literally. Very jet lagged and tired. Sorry for the bad update

Jx


	3. Poison

_I'm so sorry for the late update, it's been two years since the passing of my best friend and I just felt disheartened to do anything, sorry. Oh and I won't update until well after the 9__th__ of September because I'm visiting my grandparents abroad for a week, then I've got school, it's my last year so I'll be swamped, choosing Uni, turning 18 etc _

_Update: 1__st__ September 2012_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter._

_**Hermione**_

Light filtered into the dark, dampened cellar. The light penetrated through my closed eyelids, almost to the point of pain.

I held in my breath, not daring to move a single inch.

"Everyone up against the wall!" He, Malfoy barked.

_There were others?_

The scuttling of feet echoed through the cavernous, foreboding cellar.

Footsteps. Footsteps made their way towards me. Slowly, precise, deliberately drawing it out.

A shadow fell across me, I couldn't see it, but I knew. He bent down. I could feel the warmness of his body radiating through the cool air. He kicked me not so lightly in the stomach, it stung, I curled over and groaned.

"Stop it! Stop hurting Hermione!" A familiar voice shouted. Luna. Why was she here? Shouldn't she be… I don't know somewhere like a cell in the ministry?

"Shut it, Loony blood traitor" He snarled.

My eyes fluttered open. I saw red. "Malfoy! You stupid, gutless coward! Lu-" I broke off, seeing the _do I really care_ look on his face, his amused smirk taunted me. I pulled my fist back.

_Smack_

My fist connected with his nose making a satisfying crunch. I grinned victoriously as blood gushed out of his nose. Painting blood red on his pristine white shirt.

"You filthy mudblood!" Malfoy fumed. "Come with me" He ordered. Without waiting for a reply. He roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the dark cove into the light

_**Draco**_

I lay in my silk clad bed. Staring at the ceiling. My shallow breaths echoing through the room. I was perfectly still.

"Draco, it's time to get the visitor." My mother uttered softly through the door, knowing I was there. My sweet mother, she was pure, nurturing. My father_ I sneered_ was a little less than that. I remember the first time he tortured me. I reached for the 8 pack of fire whiskey.

_Draco 3 years old_

"_Draco, come here" Daddy's voice boomed through the house. I knew Daddy was in the drinking room, mummy called it. She said to never go in. I left my toys on the floor and knocked on the door._

"_Daddy, you cwaled for me?" I asked hesitantly, looking at Daddy from the open door, he was sitting at a mahogany table. Empty bottles littered the floor, the air was stale and smelled funny._

"_Com a here Dracooo" Daddy slurred._

_I dubiously wandered to his desk, dodging the bottles._

"_Draay Draaay, you picked up that mudblood bitches shopping, you stupid fucckkeerrr!" Daddy yelled his face almost touching mine. "You need to be punished!" Daddy took off his belt. I shuddered. He brought it into a loop shape. Then he heaved his belt up like it weighed 100 tons. And then it came hurtling towards my face. The buckle left a stinging pain. Blood poured out. Before I had time to comprehend the pain, the belt came down again. And again. And again._

"_Daddy stop" My voice barely over a whisper. _

_He paused._

"_Hmm…" He purred. "You are soooo right Dray Dray, such a good son. My arms __**are**__ starting to hurt. Such a good son…" He voiced thoughtfully. He curled his lips. "Crucio!" He roared._

_Unbearable pain filled my body, twitching every nerve. It felt like my inside were being ripped out. Piece by piece, slowly, so so slowly. _

_Tauntingly._

_Looking into eyes identical to my own._

_Grey._

_Uncompassionate._

_Cold._

"Draco?" My mother's soft voice drifted through the oak door.

"Cuhh-ming" I replied unemotionally.

I slowly heaved my body off the bed and took a few deep breaths, leaning on the wall_. _I reached clumsily for my wand

I'd learnt that spell in 4th year, it kept the slur out of my voice, the wooziness disappear and my breath fresh and minty. Yet it kept the numbness and made me… more volatile.

I pulled the silver ornate door knob, cursing when I stubbed my toe. I met my mother's expecting, worried eyes.

"Draco, sweetie are you okay?" She asked concernedly, resting her arm onto my arm.

"I'm fine" I replied gruffly, shrugging her arm roughly off. Ignoring her shocked expression, I stormed down the stairs into the foyer.

"DRACO! What took you so long?" Bellatrix screeched, deafening me.

"There was-"

"No matter, you will have to introduce yourself to our guest… Maybe you can play a game to keep her entertained?" She continued without an answer "Good, I'm going to the ministry to approve of those Mudblood camps… the Dark Lord's idea. Finally we get to put the filth where they belong. Right Draco?"

She then swept out of the room, the icy presence somewhat still lurked.

I shook my head, the intoxicated part of it, now not contained, before stumbling my way down the stairs and ripped the door open.

_She_ was lying on the floor, not moving. I leered at her. Then looked around, that loony girl with ragged hair was looking concernedly at Hermione.

"Everyone up against the wall!" I ordered.

They moved sluggishly to the dark wall, their movement echoing through the cavernous cellar.

I stalked my way slowly towards her. She was motionless, was she breathing?

I bent down, her breathing was shallow and fast paced, my Father never stopped beating me just because I was hurt, and she'd need to be strong for all the torture she'd be facing.

I kicked her in the gut.

Her knees came up top her chest and she groaned.

"Stop it! Stop hurting Hermione!" Loony screamed, daring to take a step forward.

"Shut it, Loony blood traitor" I snarled at her.

Hermione's eyes flew open, full of rage.

"Malfoy! You stupid, gutless coward! Lu-"She broke off her rant, to look at my amused face.

She took a swing at me, before I could blink. With a sickening _snap_ her disgusting filthy hand connected with my face. A familiar stinging sensation, worked its way through me. Blood poured down onto my pure white dress shirt.

_How dare she? She, filth treat me lower than her? Using dirty muggle violence?_

"You filthy mudblood!" I growled at her "Come with me." I ordered. I grabbed her arm, ignoring the dirty electrical jolt.

_The Dark Lord would make her pay, she had information… and she wasn't talking. _I repeated the mantra to myself, as I wrenched the door open, fully intent on releasing the wrath of the Dark Lord on her.

_**Harry**_

I stared at the wooden table, at the vials of _blood _Lupin had just pulled out of the bag.

_Why would she need it? What use? Maybe some sort of ancient spell?_

I knew I was lying to myself. It made it easier maybe? The only use blood had, was in dark arts. Hermione betrayed us, she wasn't on the dark side, she was muggle-born, it'd go against everything she stood for.

_The rat betrayed us. Don't make the same mistake as your parents _I shook the vile thoughts out of my head, it was too confusing, suspicion drives the closest of friends apart.

I distracted myself with the murmurs of the remaining members of the order who were situated around the table. All wondering the same thing.

But without all the anguish and pain.

_Thanks for reading, I updated specifically today so I could ask you, what did you do at 11 AM today?_

_Hope you have a good weekend and last few days before school/work/other starts back up again_

_Thanks for reading _


	4. Theft of Death

**Wow. It's been so long and I don't really have any excuses, really it's just laziness, I go on fanfiction pretty much 24/7 when I'm supposed to be studying, but I honestly can't be bothered to write. It's almost been a year, I'm 18 now. Yay! I'm getting a wrist tattoo in less than a month! Remember, read every word.**

**Updated: 21/02/13**

**Disclaimer: My initials are J.L.R, no "K**

* * *

_**Hermione**_

My breathing quickened as we walked down the dim hallway. Malfoy's grip on my arm tightened, as I frantically swivelled my head, searching for something, anything in that gloomy hallway. My eyes were squinting at the walls fruitlessly, as Malfoy dragged me along snarling, like a rabid dog.

Finally we reached an ornate door, double my height and stretched about 7 feet in width. Malfoy effortlessly pushed open the undoubtedly heavy door, with one hand, without even a slight grunt, but of course he was far too _aristocratic_ and cold to reveal any sort of emotion.

The doors swung open to reveal a vast, majestic room, each detail to perfection. But what was in the centre of the room chilled me to the bone.

The centre of attention was an elegant table, with chairs gripping to the table for dear life, the table was large enough to host at least 20 people. 2 of these chairs were occupied. At this table Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape, were huddled quietly speaking in hushed whispers as in fear of being overheard.

"Mother" Malfoy's sharp voice echoed. Snape and Narcissa's heads shot up.

"Yes Sweetie" She replied smoothly. I snorted, the thought of Malfoy being sweet to anyone amused me to no end. "…And Miss Granger" She gasped, her delicate hand fluttering up to her heart. "Draco, what on earth, is an Order of the Phoenix member doing here? The Dark Lord would be furious if we were found with Harry Potter's best friend!"

"That is why Mother, I intend on calling him" Malfoy replied confidently.

Snape spoke for the first time, his droning voice filled the room "Maybe we should think this through"

I scoffed, I figured out Snape was a traitor shortly after that fateful night of Professor Dumbledore's death.

Malfoy snarled "No! I will not let you take the glory this time Snape, I need to cleanse the Malfoy name, the Dark Lord thinks us barely house elves!"

Malfoy raised is sleeve to reveal the contrasting slithering dark mark. He smirked as he raised two fingers and pressed firmly.

Within moments,

_He_ appeared.

* * *

_**Draco**_

_That traitor. Snape._ _He was why we were being treated like this. The second I hesitated, he jumped in and killed Dumbledore, I may have disliked the crazy old coot, but I never wanted to see the light fade from his eyes._

_Rumours around the circle are that he betrayed the Dark Lord to go to his own kind, those snivelling fools, but now he's back again. He's not even worth a thought._

* * *

_**Ron**_

I can hear them whispering about me.

I can hear them whispering about her.

I can feel the teardrops that litter my cheeks hourly.

Yet I'm not here.

I catch the conversations, Mum doesn't even bother to take her conversations out of the room anymore, it's like I'm a corpse. She's still mourning my loss, but she's secretly hoping Hermione doesn't come back, she's never liked her. Even more now.

Now that I'm broken.

Now that I'm just an empty shell.

It hurts.

Harry's only visited me once, since the rumours started.

He spoke to me in hushed whispers about our childhood days; he was carefully avoided mentioning her, in case I went into 'a fit of shock'. It was hard not to mention her, we practically revolved around her, so he only stayed for a little while, but we mostly sat in silence.

_I miss her so bloody much, mate._

I'm empty.

I'm lifeless.

I'm nothing without her.

* * *

_**Hermione**_

His furious red eyes surveyed the room, before they landed on me, the fury ebbed away and he brought his thin white lips to a smile.

"Well look who's joined us, Miss Hermione Granger, your reputation precedes you." Voldemort hissed.

I smirked "Hello Tom"

His eyes narrowed. I knew he was going to penetrate my mind. I had never learnt occlumency.

"Enough pleasantries"

Voldemort delved into my memories. He surpassed my pre-Hogwarts era, I could feel his distaste of my parents, yet he chose to linger on my loneliness and sadness, the other children never understood me, I was the outcast. I was the freak.

He skipped forward to when I found out I was a Witch, I remember that day. Albus Dumbledore came to our door, gave me my Hogwarts letter and proclaimed me a Witch. My parents thought him crazy and tried to make him leave, but then he made a chair dance around the room, my parents never questioned him again. I was so happy that day.

He then went to the time I first met Harry, at first glance I thought him a scruffy urchin, but then I realized it was **the** Harry Potter. I wanted to examine his scar, but that seemed awfully rude and he probably was some arrogant toe rag, shows how little I knew back then.

He then looked at our school years, surprisingly he chose to linger on my grades and how I was surpassing all the expectations, the snide comments the Slytherins made about my heritage and how I actually felt.

_That's what he did to Ginny, don't let him manipulate you._

After "hearing" this thought he went over each of our adventures and every time we foiled his evil plans, but when he came to the recent past months, it was his turn to feel triumphant.

The death of Albus Dumbledore. Living rough. All of it. All of my secrets.

"Well, Well. Miss Granger, it seems we are more similar than we first thought. You feel the same emotions as I felt as a child, yet you also possess that charming intelligence and wit I possess, you are also keeping little secrets, you manipulative little girl. How fascinating. Miss Granger. Choose, stay a prisoner or join me"

"I will never join you, you slimy muggle bastard"

He was livid now.

Suddenly a blow to the head rendered me unconscious.

* * *

**Okay so there it was, please review, it'd mean a lot to me. Honestly I probably won't update for a year or so at the most. Hope you liked it and thank you to**

**LuckisintheAir04 – You are awesome, thanks for reviewing again**

**Dutch Potterfan – Here you go then**

**WinterWaters98 – Thanks that meant a lot.**

**P.S Hey guys What are your O.T.P's (one true pairings) Mine's Klaroline, what about you? Though I love Dramione.**

**_Jx_**


End file.
